GLOMP!
by Tsukinoyo
Summary: What happens when our favorite OC from Boy Meets Girl and Uchiha Sasuke use a computer?    CRAACK  FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Glomps all people reading this**

This was written by my bffl Izzy and me at midnight! It was at first a role-play, but then we changed it to a fanfiction. I was Ally (My OC from "Boy Meets Girl") and Izzy was the almighty Sasuke. Oh, we were both Lee. XP

Hi, it's Izzy here, telling all readers to GLOMP MORE PEOPLE DAILY! Peace out!

Masashi Kishimoto owns NARUTO, not us. He rocks, we suck. Big difference.

----- ---------------------------------

New IM – (1:06pm)

To: Yoshiko Tsukinoyo

From: Uchiha Sasuke

Yo. How was the mission yesterday?

---

Eh. I got beat by some mist genin. Can you believe that?

---

Those mist people are mysterious…

I'll kill them for you.

---

All mist nin have pointy teeth and carry giant swords on their backs…

Aww!!!!! **GLOMP** Thankies!

---

Get off!

---

No. I like you too much to move. XD  
---

I'll kill anyone that's bothering you. Can I kill Sakura? PLEASE?!

---

…….

You'd be wasting time killing a fangirl. It's not worth it…..

---

But I wanna kill Sakura! I hate her!

PLEEEASE?!

**PUPPY DOG EYES**

**---**

**GRUNT**

**---**

Please!!!! WAHH:( :(

Do you like Sakura, Sasuke-Kun?

---

Sakura is my teammate….. I would rather have her than Lee, but she's annoying…..

---

Oh! Good! I was worried for a second.

---

Worried….? A-About what…?

**GASP**

(Uchiha Sasuke signed off at 1:15pm)

---

Sasuke-Kun?????

(Yoshiko Tsukinoyo signed off at 1: 17pm)


	2. Chapter 2

It's 2 am and we're trying to type the border correctly… lmao peace out

Masashi Kishimoto owns the greatness that is NARUTO. Dattebayo!

New E-Mail – (1:37pm)

To: Uchiha Sasuke

From: Yoshiko Tsukinoyo

Subject: Daijoubu

Sasuke-Kun? Are you alright? I… umm… have something really important to tell you…

-----

Re: Daijoubu

Yeah, I'm fine. What do you need to tell me?

-----

Re: Daijoubu

Well… Aishi… Ai… A…. shi… te…. Ai… Aishi… kghdosgshfjkdgsdjkghadsghws ewbficje rfre

Ghioe849+fg

7s56dty5364279259gftuidtkqeruo;gvAW&IL: 3gvyr8t59pyb-.l,l m vfh mdg v/tyuhjgt6njdghkofxjklp[cgjk';

cg'hm'

bgy/

' bmgf'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

(Yoshiko Tsukinoyo has been disconnected at 1:45)

-----

Re: Daijoubu

O.O

Ally?

-----

New E-Mail – (2:03pm)

To: Uchiha Sasuke

From: Yoshiko Tsukinoyo

Subject: GOMEN NASAI!

I drooled on my keyboard… XD

GOMEN NASAI, SAUCEGAY!!!!! I mean, erm… uhh… SASUKE!!!! ;;

----

Re: GOMEN NASAI!

TMI

----

Re: GOMEN NASAI!

Sorry. I passed out at the computer and thought you should know that…

Soo…. What were we talking about again?

-----

Re: GOMEN NASAI!

Well, you were going to tell me something important… **blush**

**----**

Re: GOMEN NASAI!

Well, Sauce-… erm, I mean, Sasuke-Kun… I-

(Yoshiko Tsukinoyo was disconnected at 2:15pm)

----

Re: GOMEN NASAI!

What now?!?!


	3. Chapter 3

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Believe it! Man, I like dattebayo way better… XP

Last Time:

Re: GOMEN NASAI!

Oh. Right. **blush **Well… Sauc-… Sasuke-Kun… I…

(Yoshiko Tsukinoyo was disconnected (with youthfulness) at 2:15pm)

-----------

New IM – (2:06)

To: Uchiha Sasuke

From: YOSHicko Ssukiinouuyou

Sasuke-San! I'm sorry for the delay! I was out for my morning jog when Gai-Sensei stopped me to talk about YOUTH!!!!! I love Gai-Sensei! He's my favorite sensei! He is not only strong, but very handsome and fashionable…

----

0.o ….W……T……F

"-San?"

----

What? I ALWAYS call you "-San", Sasuke-San. Is there a problem with my dialect? Would you wish me to call you Sasuke-Sama, or Sasuke-Dono? Maybe Sasuke-Senpai or Sensei… Maybe Sasu-Chan or Sasu-Kun! Gai-Sensei says that guys that have "-Chan" at the end of their shortened name is uke-ish. I don't fully understand what the definition of that word is, but I am sure that it is precisely that-

----

SHUT UP

YOU'RE NOT ALLY!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!?

----

What are you talking about, Sasuke-San?

----

Ally never calls me "-San". GET OFF OF HER COMPUTER!!!!

----

Uhh… It's me, Ally… ;;

----

Prove it! When was Ally's last mission?

----

What's wrong? I'm fine… lyk lolz!!!!!11shift+one11!!!11!!

…Uhh… Three days ago?

----

LIAR!!!!!!

----

Uhh… I got amnesia…?

----

FROM WHAT?!?!

----

Y don't u believe me? I thought I luvved u, but I guess I was wrong.

TT.TT

No more ja ne's. SAYORANA!!!!

----

W…wait! I have to ask you something!

----

What?

----

Where are you now, ALLY?

----

My house… why do you care? U don't luv me…

----

I'm coming over!


	4. Chapter 4

ZOMG a real written chapter!

The youthful task of kissing Gai was a success, and I found out he has man boobies!

Kishimoto owns the schmexy (not) Gai-Sensei (and everyone else who no one cares about).

''''----''''----''''----''''----''''----''''----''''(lol)

A loud knock was heard from the inside of Yoshiko Tsukinoyo's house that day, soon after Sasuke announced he would be paying a visit. Lee, in a complete panic, started screaming and running around in circles. Finally, as Sasuke was about to break down the door, Lee jumped out a window of the seventh floor. He climbed back up and watched from a nearby window to view what would happen next.

"ALLY!!!!!!" Sasuke cried in distress. Seeing the young girl on the floor, he ran over to her and yelled, "ZOMG! Is she dead?" In his head, only one thought appeared as an option to help. 'Mouth to mouth…' he thought with a blush, just to snap out of his thoughts to whisper, "Ally?"

From the window, Lee smirked happily and began cheering. "SUCCESS!" he cried out as various pedestrians looked up at the big, green beast on the building edge.

Ally, still being the unconscious person she was, needed to be lifted onto her couch by the Uchiha avenger. She still wouldn't wake, so Sasuke rummaged around until he found a clean towel to dampen and place on her forehead. Immediately, Ally's face got redder, but she still was silent from her position on the couch. Sasuke sighed and placed his hand on the towel. At that moment, Ally's face got even redder.

"Ally?" Sasuke asked, looking at her intently. Her blush intensified, but still no response. "Wake up, Ally." Sasuke commanded softly before kissing her softly on the lips.

Meanwhile, on the outside of the tall building, Rock Lee began screaming various words such as "Youth", "Kiss", "Gai", "Success", and "BOOBIES!!!!". (The poor soul doesn't know what it means) Jumping up and down with the yelling was obviously a bad idea, but apparently Lee didn't think so. He jumped so high that his head hit the top of the window, and with a girlish scream, Lee came tumbling down the seven floor apartment building.

Ally's eyes immediately shot open after the kiss. They were huge and her mouth was in a strict "O". She stayed like that for a moment before a small blush appeared. Then, little by little, it grew darker and darker until her whole face was red as a ripe tomato (Sasuke's favorite food). Sasuke smirked, being the weirdo he is, and began to walk out the door, playing hard to get, of course.

Ally's eyes immediately softened as tears began to fall. "W-Wait… Don't leave!" Sasuke turned around and made a "Hm?" noise, seeming to not have heard her. Ally blushed and closed her eyes. With all the courage she could muster, Ally shouted out, "Aishiteru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ally looked to her feet with a tearstained face and a blank look. Sasuke looked at her for a moment before smirking. Then with one swift movement, he was infront of her and then kissing her again. Ally's eyes widened slightly before she kissed back.

After a moment, the two pulled apart and smiled softly. There's only one action that can be used to say what happened next……

GLOMP!


End file.
